Warehouse Most Wanted List
During the collection of many artifacts throughout the time of the Warehouses, there have been a lot of artifacts that have caught the eye of many regents of each warehouse but never collected them. Here is a list of most wanted artifacts that have been wanted throughout the Warehouses existence: Collected: #The Minoan Trident - Year of Interest: 327 BC-2011 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Plunging trident into ground causes extreme earthquakes. #Meteor Fragment - Year of Interest: 156 BC-1654 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Creates massive explosions. #Sulla's Grass Crown - Year of Interest: 29 BC-499 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Wearing grass crown creates phantom roman soldiers. #Maui's Fishhook - Year of Interest: 95 AD-1299 AD, Lost 1308 AD, Contained 1883 AD (CONTAINED) #*Effects: Creates and destroys landmasses; dumped in New Zealand thermal vent after it made the island of Krakatoa erupt. #The Roanoke Knife - Year of Interest: 1590 AD-1821 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Causes a victim to disappear randomly to somewhere on the planet, develop severe, permanent amnesia, and erases all records of their existence from the past three years. Proximity to the Knife causes moderate amnesia and draws victims towards the Knife. #Nero's Lyre - Year of Interest: 127 AD-1033 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Playing the Sack of Ilium on lyre causes player's face to burn off, it also make fires appear. #Anaxagoras' Krater - Year of Interest: 544 AD-1693 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Mixing materials in Krater can disrupt local seismic activities, often leading to earthquakes. Caused the 1693 Sicily Earthquake. #Jar of Shiva - Year of Interest: 892 AD-1908 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: When the jar is opened after it counts down, the artifact will release a huge amount of energy. The destruction would be a Tunguska level event that would destroy anything in a 100 mile radius. #Charlemagne's Stirrup - Year of Interest: 1343 AD-1622 AD, Lost 1634 AD, Recovered 1788 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Installing Stirrup onto horse's saddle allows whoever is sitting on the horse to control seats of power, but the person must be on top of the horse to keep the artifact activated. #Herod the Great's Sword - Year of Interest: 1445 AD-1512 (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Imbued with Herod's over becoming ambition and his murderous qualities. Using sword increases the user's ego and grants them with his ambition. After prolonged use the sword it will infect victims mind and cause them to kill anyone that makes fun of them. #Tomás de Torquemada's Chain - Year of Interest: 1487 AD-2011 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: By grasping the ends of the chain in both hands, tugging the ends apart, and focusing on a victim with one's will, the chain can inflict the same effects of a Spanish Inquisition torture rack. #The Chinese Orchid - Year of Interest: 1490 AD-1550 AD, Released/Contained 2013 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Plucking petal from Orchid unleashes a plague of sweating sickness. #Martin Luther's Nails - Year of Interest: 1524 AD-1723 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: A set of nails that Martin Luther used to pin up his Ninety-Five Theses on the church wall in 1517. If held when not answering a question truthfully, the nails dig into the holder until they reach the heart and puncture it. #Oliver Cromwell's Chess Set - Year of Interest: 1652 AD-1934 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows the players of the chess board to become stratigic geniuses. The victim eventually loses the capacity to have fun or be around fun, eventually the two battling players break in full on war. #Edward Teach's Shackles - Year of Interest: 1692 AD-1744 AD, Lost 1803 AD-1993 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Swinging shackles in a circular motion in the air creates a low pressure system that can cause the surrounding area to become enveloped in storms. #Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool - Year of Interest: 1693 AD-1933 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows person wearing the artifact to be reborn through the earth. #Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent - Year of Interest: 1703 AD-1899 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Cross clears all of users sins, allowing them to get away with crimes relating from the seven deadly sins. For every sin cast from user, it leaves burn marks on the victims body. #Elizabeth I's Toilet - Year of Interest: 1723 AD-1945 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: When flushed the toilet acts like a Black Hole and sucks all matter into the toilet until it stops and fills the bowl. #Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie - Year of Interest: 1704 AD-1944 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Also known as Nota Deorum, this magical book inspired H.P. Lovecraft and his work with the Necronomicon. The Book has the power (when read from properly) to raise the dead, heal the sick, see the future, etc. Using the Talisman when reading a certain passage (Qui quaerunt deum, et sanguinem dimitti debet Salomonis) aloud ables reader to become a god. #Jack Ketch's Axe - Year of Interest: 1793 AD-1934 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows the handler to cut anything in a single strike from afar. #Man Ray's Camera- Year of Interest: 1952 AD-2011 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: The camera can capture the essence of it's subject, allowing youth and vitality to be transferred into film. This can be given to another by superimposing the images of two people onto each other. #Philip K. Dick's I Ching - Year of Interest: 1963 AD-1995 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: When used, lets the user see and visit parallel universes of their choice. If they try to tell information they found out in other worlds to the public, they will start to mentally degrade. #Charles the Bold’s Livery Collar - Year of Interest: 1508 AD-1622 AD (COLLECTED) #*Causes a persons friends, family and associates to disagree and fight with each other. The effect can not be stopped by simple persuasion, it needs the person using it to forcibly stop those affected. #Thomas Cole's "The Course of An Empire" - Year of Interest: 1895 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Can alter the environment on a massive scale, settling acres of wild land into civilization and cities, destroying empires and letting cities decay. #Alexander Morison's Top Hat - Year of Interest: 1889 AD - 1929 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Causes diagnoses made by the wearer to become true. (for example, if they diagnose a person with a disorder or disease in a person who doesn't have it, they will suddenly obtain the aforementioned disease or disorder.) #Metacomet's Birdstone - Year of Interest: 1743 AD-1992 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Wearing the war bonnet allows user to drive people out of land and creates a barrier between them. Not Yet Collected #Khasekhemwy’s Scepter - Year of Interest: 79 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows a person to make a powerful god like copy of themselves. Copy will try to overthrow the original after prolonged use. #Guy Fawkes Mask - Year of Interest: 2000 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows the user to become anonymous. Prolonged use causes the wearer to become completely anonymous. #Leif Erikson's Helmet - Year of Interest: 1272 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows wearer to control others by thought and instill the overwhelming feeling of conquesting powerful nations. #Æthelred the Unready's Crown - Year of Interest: 1399 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Wearing crown disrupts the users choices and ultimately causes the user to be hated by everyone. Eventually leads to the user wanting to massacre everyone they make contact with. #Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment - Year of Interest: 1423 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Wearing stole gives user the ultimate power of persuasion, enabling the person who wear it to convince people to do anything, often leading to the want of seizing land. #Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant - Year of Interest: 1549 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: A rare pearl pendant necklace worn by Mary the 1st, it was infused with Mary's hatred towards the Protestants that drove her to killing. Making eye contact with person wearing the pendant causes sudden paralysis, circulatory shock and effects the victim until they die from cardiac arrest. #Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun - Year of Interest: 1610 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Bifurcated artifact. When placed, the gun power will explode out of the barrel when the flintlock pistol is fired. Only works in places of government. #Methuselah's Shawl - Year of Interest: 1703 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Wearing grants extreme longevity, but the user must sacrifice their family members and friends. #John Dee's Golden Talisman - Year of Interest: 1703 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows for Transcendental Communication. Reading from a grimoire unleashes a combined artifact power, allowing the user to become a supreme being close to a literal god (Controlling spiritual energy). #Chief Opchanacanough's Bow - Year of Interest: 1710 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Pulling string from bow releases a blast of light that burns and blinds victim(s). #François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring - Year of Interest: 1729 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Wearing ring gives user a stable financial income, with every 260,000 dollars earned, the users body parts will fall off one by one. #Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens - Year of Interest: 1754 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Ptolemy discovered Archimedes plans on a invention that could burn down ships by the use of the power of the sun, so Ptolemy decided to remake his experiment, but added his own tweaks to it. After destroying half of his home, Ptolemy decided to dismantle the device and sell it. Letting light into the lens allows the lens to convert the light into a extreme high concentrate beam of thermal energy, making it the first true death ray. The only recorded use of this artifact was during the mid-18th century in London located in Hindon; The Great Fire of Hindon. #Giotto di Bondone's Lantern - Year of Interest: 1764 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: A 12th century lantern owned by the famous medieval painter Giotto that became imbued with the power to bring one's art to life. The figures that come from the art slowly become real and are unable to return to their original artwork, the effects are vice versa for people who enter the art. #Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires - Year of Interest: 1780 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Drawing current into wires, allows user to increase the muscle output and adrenaline production. Lactic acid build-up is also increased, destroying the user's muscle tissue, leaving them literally skin and bones. #Rita Hayworth's Nightgown - Year of Interest: 1978 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Women wearing the artifact have men swoon over them as if they are the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. Causes severe Alzheimer's disease if the user drinks any alcoholic beverage, which causes the death of the wearer. #Lucius Tarquinius Superbus's Stick - Year of Interest: 236 BC- 538 AD (COLLECTED) #*Effects: Allows the user to quickly gain power in anything. However, they will believe their lives are at risk and will order the authorities under their control to kill the most opposing and most talented people out of the populace. #W. D. M. Bell's Mauser C96 - Year of Interest: 1983 AD, 1989 AD, 2005 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Shots fired from it are powerful enough to fell large predators, crack stone and damage large metal buildings. #Edmund Musgrave Barttelot's Cane - Year of Interest: 1964 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Causes an urge to beat everyone around them. Making contact with the steel point causes extreme bleeding, tissue damage, shallow breathing and sensitivity to light and noise. #Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum - Year of Interest: 1759 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Induces psychological affliction upon the subject(s) until their being is expunged, leaving only a body. Degrades user's sense of morality. #Reinhard Heydrich's SS Hat - Year of Interest: 1951 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Darkens the wearers outlook on life, instilling them with a unfeeling personality that gives them a sadistic edge, that leads them down a path of destruction. #Pablo Escobar's Hawaiian Shirt - Year of Interest: 1994 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Renders a person untouchable by law enforcement, literally being able to get away with anything the wearer does. Will gain a urge to move massive amounts of drugs across countries and overseas. #Isoroku Yamamoto's Compass - Year of Interest: 1959 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Gives the holder the ability to oversee and execute large attacks upon any military installation or camp. #Dan White's Box of "Twinkies" - Year of Interest: 1980 AD (UNCOLLECTED) #*Effects: Eating one of the Twinkies can cause the eater to fall in a deep depresssion which slowly builds up into rage and complete mental instablity. Leads to murderous tendencies. Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Information